No One Mourns the Wicked
by wickedsazzi
Summary: Just my own written version of the story of Wicked with the odd little expansion. Closer to the musical's story rather than the book's. Based on show's script&lyrics...i.e spoliers!R&R is always much appreciated.
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters, nor do I own the script or lyrics from the musical Wicked, on which the following story is based.

_A/N: This story is pretty much __a recount of Wicked, the musical in my own words. I appreciate and understand that this is unlikely to interest people who want to read new stories, so I'm just letting you know what to expect in advance:-) I realise that what I am doing has been done before, probably many times, but I'm doing it because I'm a big fan, I'm enjoying it and it is good practice where style and organisation in my own writing are concerned. All R&R is greatly appreciated and taken on board and many thanks to those who have already helped me out so much! Hope you enjoy…_

No One Mourns the Wicked

1.) No One Mourns the Wicked.

It was as if the spirit of the now somewhat useless, wet and bedraggled Wicked Witch's broom itself had leapt up in its usual giddy fashion, but for once as a result of elation at its retirement from fearful submission. It was as if it had danced through the unusually clear night sky, spreading the mood of festivity in a domino effect, from the Vinkus through the entire land. Neither news nor rumour had ever travelled so quickly throughout Oz, and an almost instinctual relief swept through the newly liberated air. A mood of joyous celebration seemed to spread of its own accord, faster than the Good Witch of the North could have spread it herself, despite having a highly talkative nature and her most splendid magic bubble as a means of transportation. She couldn't have dispersed a feeling of such peace and wellbeing even with the use of the most powerful book of spells in all of Oz in her possession, which of course, she now had.

As one would have expected, the most boisterous and vivacious celebrations of all were held at Kiamo-Ko, the scene of the glorious event itself. The initial uproar and surprise at the eventual success of eliminating the Wicked Witch of the West had created an inimitable triumphant atmosphere. When the Good Witch had confirmed the death, even she, a well accustomed public figure, had seemed overwhelmed to the citizens of the Vinkus. The crowd had cheered, cried, sang, laughed and questioned her:

"No one mourns the wicked!"

"Exactly how dead is she?"

"Now at last she's dead and gone, there's joy throughout the land!"

"Glinda, how does wickedness happen?"

Glinda had, as always, been so good as to reassure, explain, comfort and help but for the first time, she had not quite managed to keep up her previously invariable manner of address. No, she had been so very happy that there had been tears in her eyes as she announced the good news, they said.

When rumour reached Munchkinland, a ceremony was performed whereby the inhabitants poured thick paint, made by mashing the greenest (and therefore, most poisonous) leaves of the Deudellia bushes, around the doorstep of the shrine of Saint Dorothy, in an effort to depict the grotesque mess that they imagined the witch's remains must have left behind. It had not yet been recounted to them that, according to some witnesses, the witch in fact melted quite eerily into non-existence. Some believed she was soaked up into the soil. Nobody knew for sure. Either way, she had definitely melted and she had melted downward-as things that melt tend to do, and that meant that she was down below, where she should be and where she would stay. Some prayed to the un-named God, giving thanks for blessing them with Dorothy's presence, and for that of Glinda too, and their wonderful Wizard. They prayed that he and Dorothy would go safely on their travels. Others sang, chanted and danced, thirteen at a time, around the towering (to a Munchkin at least,) miracle house, for the Good Witch had reported that it had been at the lucky thirteenth hour that the melting had occurred.

"Reunited in death, that's how it's best,

The Wicked Witch sisters of the East and West!"

In Emerald City, festivities could have been considered, as always, the most spectacular in a formal sense, but, as always, the most predictable and the least original. Huge firework displays streaked through the darkness, each burning fleck dazzling with the splendour of a detached jewel from the magnificent shoes that Dorothy wore as she was magicked home, seemingly creating a luminous path to light the way for the Wizard (wherever he was headed…) The spectators delighted in the beauty of the displays and in the idea and certainty of Dorothy and the shoes, like the fireworks, heading way up, up, almost as high as the heavens and even over the rainbow, like Dorothy had once described. There, the Wicked Witch would most certainly never have had a chance of finding them, even if she had been alive.

The entire city seemed greener than ever, as if the emeralds themselves were prouder to shine now, no longer being of a colour associated with the face of such evil. Glinda completed her spell and checked that she felt quite sure that the dear little girl and her even littler dog would be safe. She had done well to travel from Kiamo-Ko and give official word at the Emerald City so promptly. She was quite exhausted and gave a smile and a wave as she announced her retirement for the night. Once escorted back to a private headquarters in one of the largest and most ornate palaces of the city, she felt relief that she could finally rest. The downside of this however, was that she had to take in what had happened now that she wasn't busying herself and she couldn't help but fear the responsibility that she now faced. She had such immense duty to the citizens of Oz now-more so than ever before, but she also had duty to a promise that would be hard to keep and she didn't know how she would be true to both. The two were destined to cause her moral conflicts in her authority for a very long time-a struggle between the truth and what was best and which was appropriate. This dilemma of ethics had begun already, earlier at Kiamo-Ko. One of the questions which had been called to her there plagued her tired and troubled mind as she fell into a rather restless sleep from such emotional exhaustion. It was the first challenge she had publically been given, and the first question from her subjects to which she hadn't known what response to offer.

"Is it true that you were her _friend_?"

"I…well…yes!" Glinda had at first replied. The response was met with a fluster of gasps and muttering and the Good Witch saw immediately that this wouldn't do at all. "Well, it depends on what you _mean _by friend!" she clarified hurriedly. "I did _know_ her, that is, our paths did cross, at school. But you must understand that that was very long time ago, and we were both very young…"


	2. Dear Old Shiz

2.) Dear Old Shiz

Shiz University had always boasted a reputation of the highest prestige, second to none in Gillikin, or in fact, the entirety of Oz. When Galinda Upland gained a place there, aged a tender 18 years old, her parents had been so very proud and impressed that they had at once ensured their precious only daughter the finest suite available to enjoy with her friends, many of whom had also gained places at the famous establishment. Galinda had been enthralled at the prospect of the generous present- how impressed her peers would be! She was set to be the most popular girl at Shiz, just as she had been at Gillikin Upper-Uplands Girls' Grammar, where she had made such a very good head girl.

On their first day, the new students of Shiz had gathered and awaited the arrival of the headmistress and her welcome speech in the great hall. While they endured the delay, two other teachers taught them the traditional university song, in an attempt to relax the youngsters and create a sense of unity among the very different cliques, which were already naturally forming. This unexpected singing lesson suited Galinda, whose outstanding, sweet-soprano talent was immediately noticed by the teacher conducting them. He was a frail and thin looking, greying man with greying hair and matching thin, grey spectacles who went by the name of Professor Grinkle.

"You're all still falling somewhat off the melody!" he cringed slightly. "You there, the only one in time, what is your name?" Galinda tried to act aloof momentarily-nobody liked TOO much of a show-off. "Yes you, Miss…"

"…Oh, me? Upland, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands Sir." She beamed.

"Would you be so kind as to come to the front so that your example might be followed Miss Upland?" Galinda was already shrewdly sat at the front, giving her pretty voice every chance to be noticed but she stood up on her brand new, brilliant white plimsolls and trotted forward a few paces.

"Oh, well certainly Sir. Although you flatter me, I'm sure I wasn't the _only _student singing in time." She said sweetly, glowing with just the right amount of modesty. Galinda had ensuring her popularity down to a fine art. She was pretty, talented and well-off enough to be envied, modest enough to not be thought arrogant and confident enough to be influencing. Secretly though-if she was even aware of it at all, her downfall was that she too was influenced, by this intense need to be well-liked. Her insecurity made telling people what they wanted to hear and siding with the majority all too tempting at times. However, as popular people went, she took pride in being one of the, if not _the_ nicest.

"From the beginning then, if you please Miss Upland." Professor Grinkle instructed the other teacher, a rather large and rosy cheeked lady who was sat at a grand piano. "Students, let us listen and learn from Miss Upland's example…And a 1, 2, 3…"

"Oh hallowed halls and vine draped walls,

The proudliest sight there is…"

The students looked at each other and widened their eyes in reference to the beauty and accuracy of Galinda's singing.

"Isn't she good?" One whispered.

"So good! And such good dress sense, I do love her outfit…"

Professor Grinkle gave an agitated glare without looking up and the students were silent, although he had, in fact, been irritated by the banging of the door to the main hall as a latecomer arrived. Galinda continued, uninterrupted:

"When grey and sere our hair hath turned,

We shall still revere the lessons learned,

In our days at dear old Shiz.

Our days at dear old….Shi…zzzzzz"

By the time that Galinda finally trailed off the somewhat elongated note, everyone had had a good chance to see what had caused it and with raised eyebrows and in some cases, open-mouths, their direction of focus matched Galinda's. One girl even fainted and was caught just in time, with a little difficulty, by two Munchkin boys who were either side of her. The latecomer stood perfectly still, holding an old, worn, leather suitcase and glared back at them, looking unsurprised but naturally defensive…and as green as an envious lime tree.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for Madame Morrible. I need to consult her on the arrival of my si…what?" Demanded the strange girl, suddenly changing her tone to an accusing one, mid-sentence. The predictability of her reception disappointed her. "Ohhhhh, do I have something in my teeth?" She grinned sarcastically before her expression fell into automatic reciprocal hostility again. She dropped her case onto the wooden floor with a thud, which made the students jump and take a step back. "Fine, let's just get this over with." She grimaced, in a tone of tired frustration "No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I did not eat grass as a child…" The students had no idea how to react to this unexpected bout of angry answers to questions they hadn't asked, or at least, hadn't asked out loud. Apart from the odd snigger here and there, they didn't change expression at all, except to look round sharply, as once again, the door swung open.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the bizarre character, with little surprise, as if the new addition was right on cue, "And this is my sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly _normal_ colour…" Her fragile-looking sister looked anywhere where there was no eye contact to be had, in apparent embarrassment. The two couldn't have been more different. Indeed, the newcomer was much more regular-looking, with pale, buttermilk skin, glossy mid-length brown hair and delicate features. She had a slight frame, which sat neatly and primly in a simple wooden wheelchair, in timid silence. Her outspoken and abrupt sister's features were much more striking. Beneath her small, thin glasses, her dark and captivating eyes shone fervently, matching her midnight-black hair. Her hair was, comparatively, even longer and more dramatic than her introduction at Shiz had seemed. Indeed, a lot of things about her appearance seemed to match each other. The hitch lay in how nothing about her matched her surroundings or context.

"ELPHABA!" A bellowing and welcome interruption echoed through the hall. A stern looking, middle aged man entered shortly after Nessarose. He wore an expensive suit of deep russets and gold. The peculiar older daughter fell silent, but looked more defiant than afraid. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself! You know I'm letting you attend Shiz for one reason and one reason only!"

"I know." Elphaba said with a sigh, speaking quietly for the first time. "…To look after Nessa." The governor turned his attention to his younger daughter and smiled.

"For my precious little girl, a parting gift." He announced, proudly. By now, under the presence of the authoritarian father of the two latecomers, the rest of the students had been distracted by Professor Grinkle. Respectfully, he attempted to get them back into order in preparation for another try at the school song. However, Galinda, still at the front of the group and undisrupted, continued to listen in on the episode. She strained to see what was being taken from the small wooden chest as Nessarose seemed to gasp in delight. However, she didn't need to wait for long as Nessa announced:

"Jewelled shoes!" Galinda's jaw dropped and she was almost blinded as Nessarose lifted one of the sparkling, silver shoes from the chest. It glittered like the moonlight on a night time sea. Galinda looked round to see if anybody else had noticed the unveiling of this impressive gift. Luckily, they seemed to be too occupied under Professor Grinkle's instruction-or else this Nessarose might have been the envy of the student body. No doubt she and her sister were now already set to be the focus of first impression gossip, rather than Galinda and her fine singing! The odd pair of girls' father turned to the green one-Ephabla-or whatever her name was, and Galinda held her breath, waiting for another awesome gift to be presented…but there wasn't one.

"Elphaba, take care of your sister…and do _try_ not to talk so much!" he instructed sternly.

"Yes father."

"Now, I'd better be on my way." He leaned and kissed Nessarose, his eyes seemingly brimming with a few tears. He forced a smile he gestured towards the shoes once again. "As befits the future governor of Munchkinland." He beamed. Galinda couldn't believe her ears! She wondered if anybody had heard _that_! "Take care, my precious Nessa."

"You too, father." And with that, he left. Nessarose turned her attention to her older sister who held the wooden chest that had contained Nessa's dazzling new slippers. Her slender fingers traced the contours of the empty box. Her expression was blank but Nessarose spoke in a tone that suggested that she spotted more behind it.

"Elphaba…I…" Elphaba looked up, her expression brightening suddenly.

"Oh come, what could he have given me? I clash with everything." She giggled, almost.

All at once, the attention of all of the students turned once more as yet another new loud voice echoed through the hall. A bellowing female voice that was deep and naturally loud, not simply raised as Elphaba's had been. A voice that appeared conditioned to addressing great numbers of people.

"Welcome students, welcome! I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here, at Shiz University." The speaker appeared seconds after her voice. She was a voluptuous woman, with bright, white hair piled up elaborately on her head. She had pale, wrinkled skin which looked almost as if it was in conflict with her heavy and flamboyant makeup. May I offer my most sincerified apologies for my tarditure? I trust that my fellow faculty members have both occupied and entertainerated you. Thank you Professor Grinkle, Madame Petullia. The two nodded with a smile, gathered their equipment and left the hall. "It is an honour and a delight to meet and greet you all here today! Whether you are here to study law, logic or linguification, let me assure you that my colleagues and I have nothing but the highest hopes…" she paused as she examined the varied sea of faces. "…For some of you." She suddenly noticed the girl in the wheelchair and clasped her hands in delight. The rotund, elaborately decorated woman squatted to the Nessa's level and placed a long-nailed finger under the girls chin before gazing at her lengthily and nodding knowingly. "Why, you must be Miss Nessarose Thropp, the governor's daughter! My, what a tragically beautiful face you have my dear!" Nessa smiled, blushing a little. Madame Morrible, aware of the other presence standing behind the chair, stood up again. "And who is this with you…agh!" She couldn't quite conceal her surprise as she came face to face with Elphaba and she jumped. Even after so many years at Shiz, she had still apparently not seen everything. Elphaba didn't bother, or perhaps, _dare_ challenge the reaction this time.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp Madame, the other daughter." She informed her. Her unique sense of humour couldn't resist a small contribution. "I'm beautifully tragic." Madame Morrible gave a polite smile.

"I'm sure you are very bright."

"Bright? She's phosphorescent!" Galinda thought to herself, not so silently. It was loud enough for those near her to hear, but quiet enough that she could have withdrawn it if the comment was badly received. But, to Galinda's delight, it wasn't badly received by the other pupils, who were longing for someone to break the ice with an opinion on the obscure girl. Everyone fell involuntarily into giggles-everyone except for one and a half of the two sisters. Even Nessarose couldn't help but smirk.

"Now," Madame Morrible continued. Her years of teaching had made her immune to juvenile disturbances and she preferred to keep out of them where her intervention wasn't necessary. "There is so very much to deal with. Let us begin with room assignments. Are there any problemations with…" Galinda and Elphaba were the only two to raise their hand. She smiled at Galinda, inviting her to speak first.

"Yes dear, your room allocation, is there a problem?"

"Oh!" Galinda smiled. "No. Thank you for asking Madame, but I have already been assigned a private suite!" She made sure that 'private suite' was louder than the rest of the sentence. It had the desired effect, as half of the students behind her 'oohed' and the other half looked around to see why. "Oh and, my dear new friends, you can all come and visit me by the way, whenever you want! How selfish of me it would be to keep it to myself!"

"Oh how good of you Galinda!" beamed one girl, Shenshen. Shenshen had been a member of Galinda's head girl's team at the Grammar and she was a secure, long-term admirer.

"You are so good!" agreed another, Pfannee, who Galinda had only met an hour earlier, but had clearly impressed.

"Oh, no I'm not!" Galinda feigned embarrassment and even convinced her cheeks to flush slightly.

"Yes you are!" The two genuinely insisted.

"Oh stop!" She laughed loudly, tossing her gentle blonde curls behind her left shoulder.

"If I may interrupt, was there a question Miss Upland?" Morrible asked, shaking her head.

"Oh I do beg your pardon Madame, I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. I have applied to your sorcery seminar, perhaps you remember my entrance essay: Magic wands-need they have a point?"

"Oh…yes…however, I do not teach my seminar every semester. Of course if somebody special were to come along I might reconsider…"

"Well exactly…I…" But Madame Morrible's attentions turned when a voice came from behind her.

"Excuse me, Madame Morrible?" Elphaba had interjected, seeing that this irritating, blonde thing clearly had nothing important, or even relevant to say. Madame Morrible turned around. "My sister and I haven't received our room assignment."

"Oh yes, your father made his concern for your sister's wellbeing quite clear. Your sister will share my compartment where I can personally assist her, as needed."

"Oh no Madame, I couldn't let…I mean, I've always looked after my sister."

"He never mentioned you. Just a slight gulch, not to worry my dear; we'll find some place to put you…"

Galinda was left in a fluster of disbelief by what had just happened. Losing Madame Morrible's attention in the middle of her pre-planned introduction, and to _her_! What about her sorcery seminar? Galinda had told the whole family about her plans to train in Madame's lecture in no uncertain terms. She would have had her heart set on it if she had realised that it wasn't a guarantee.

"Are you…are you alright Miss, Miss Galinda?" came a small, timid voice. Galinda turned to see a small Munchkin boy looking up at her.

"I don't think she even _read_ my essay!" she only replied, still startled.

"That's really unfair, you should say something. I'm Boq, by the way…"

"You should definitely say something Galinda!" Pfannee cut in.

"Do you really think so?" More of the students, who were listening in, gathered around Galinda and nodded. They were glad to be part of such a strong alliance already- to such a good cause, to this poor, kind and sweet girl who had been interrupted by that horrific, outlandish Elphaba.

"But Madame…" Meanwhile, Elphaba wouldn't cease her severe protest to stay at her sister's side.

"Dear I simply insist and as I said, you mustn't fret. Now, which of you young ladies will volunteer to share a room with Miss Elphaba?"

Galinda, having been pondering her predicament, had not been concentrating and her peers' unanimity had convinced her to try to regain Madame Morrible's attention.

"Madame Morrible, I…" she began.

"Oh thank you dear!" Madame smiled. "Problem solved, you will share with Miss Elphaba. How very good of you." Galinda and Elphaba both gasped in horror. "Now if that's all, everyone is free to go. I'm sure you have much to get done. Miss Nessarose, you come with me my dear." The protests of Galinda and Elphaba drowned each other out.

"She can't do that can she? What about my assigned suite?" Galinda asked in high pitched hysteria to the now, rather large crowd of sympathetic Shiz students.

"Madame Morrible, you don't understand…" Elphaba objected.

"Elphaba just leave it, I'll be fine!" Nessa assured her sister, trying to prevent any more of a scene being made.

"But I promised father!!" Elphaba exclaimed, and she felt that uncontrollable feeling of anger and panic bubbling up inside. "LET HER GO!!"

Nessarose's chair was somehow pulled from Madame Morrible's grip and it wheeled itself, spinning and almost toppling, back to Elphaba's side. The whole room seemed to spin in fact. The lights began to flicker and the students shrieked and ducked for cover in sheer terror, mainly the terror of not knowing what they were hiding from! When everything had calmed down again, a room of faces full of fear and bewilderment were fixed on the green girl, once again.


	3. Longing and Loathing

3.) Longing and Loathing.

"How did you do that?" Madame Morrible asked in quiet disbelief.

"How did she _do _that?" Galinda echoed in a nervous whisper to her fellow students, who were equally stunned. Some still trembled with the intensity of the feeling of angst in the air, which had almost seemed to wash over them during the bizarre occurrence.

Elphaba was squirming inside. Of course she hadn't _wanted_ that to happen. She had already sabotaged the calm and inconspicuous first impression that she had planned to give at the university. How she had dreamed of the variety in Shiz. She hadn't paused from rejoicing in the idea that her differences might for once be celebrated, of how university life might help her, or even others find some comfort in her uniqueness. Those gawps and looks of disgust when she had entered the main hall had been such a harsh anticlimax. Of course, by now, Elphaba's natural reaction to this was instinctive defence and infuriation. Ironically, this antagonistic defence might have caused as much damage to her reputation. She knew it and she scolded herself; as once again, she had only herself to blame. It was so very hard to find the correct balance-if there was one at all-between standing your ground and tolerance. Now, there was this dramatic episode too and indeed, Elphaba Thropp was now, once more, securely sealed with the weird and frightening label. Again, she was the outcast she needn't necessarily have been and what was worse, she knew she might have jeopardised and sealed her poor sister's social fate too. Her only hope was an apology. She didn't look at the crowd of hostile stares which waited for an explanation. Despite the amount of times she'd stood alone confronting a sea of horror-stricken faces, it never got easier.

"Elphaba!" Nessarose's voice quivered too, but in a tone that suggested more agitation than fear as she reprimanded her sister. "You _promised_ that things would be different here!"

"You mean, this has happened before?" Madame Morrible inquired. Elphaba gave a small nod.

"Something just comes over me sometimes." Elphaba began to explain. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips for a moment, as if to steady herself. "Something I can't describe." She slowly knelt down next to her sister, who seemed to wince, exhaling sharply and looking at the floor. Elphaba took her hand. "I'm sorry Nessa."

"WHAT?" Madame Morrible exclaimed loudly. For the first time in what had seemed like an age to Elphaba, the students looked at the perplexed headmistress instead. "Never apologise for talent! Talent is a gift and that is my special gift…encouraging talent!" She stepped briskly towards Elphaba and looked at her with an eager smile. "My dear, have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

This reaction was far from the solemn and subdued acceptance of apology and dismissal that Elphaba had expected. Somewhat taken aback, she proceeded to answer Madame Morrible's question honestly.

"Well, no..."

"Miss Elphaba I shall tutor you myself, privately. I shall take no other students!"

Galinda, in turn, looked at Pfannee and Shenshen who were sat either side of her, with a look displaying sheer despair. She rose to her feet to object, but Madame was already prepared to leave the hall, her plump arm around the shoulders of an intrigued Elphaba, who appeared to be smiling with genuine merriment for the first time that day. "All of you to your dormitories now, and get settled in." Madame Morrible instructed the rest of the students. With that she escorted Elphaba, who pushed her sister's chair in front of her, elsewhere for a discussion.

Pfannee and Shenshen stood up and each linked an arm of the flabbergasted Galinda with their own.

"Don't worry Galinda, I'm sure Madame Morrible will soon reconsider." Shenshen reassured confidently.

"She'll soon see your potential over that calamity cabbage!" Pfannee seconded. Shenshen giggled at the analogy but Galinda only watched in silence as Elphaba, Nessarose and Madame Morrible exited the room through the great mahogany door. Something was wrong, everything was wrong. Galinda Upland hadn't got her own way. Not once!

"I think…" she stammered and her two friends waited intently for the rest of the sentence. "I think I need some air." Boq, having been watching intently and having mustered up the courage, opened his mouth to offer assistance to the beautiful damsel in distress, but Galinda was quickly swept away by her two friends. The captivated Munchkin boy could only mentally note down everything he could about her alluring features to serve his memory until the next time he would have the fortune of seeing her.

After her most unexpected and elating meeting with Madame Morrible, Elphaba set about locating her room. It didn't take her long as it wasn't far from Madame Morrible's private compartment. This gave Elphaba some peace of mind as Nessarose wouldn't be far away should she need help. Elphaba now felt better about the separate room situation. During her talk with Madame Morrible she had begun to feel much more reassured that Nessa was in good hands under the watchful eye of the headmistress herself, who seemed kind and capable. The headmistress was adamant about caring for and watching Nessarose herself.

"This is my university and thus, I feel dutified to the governor that we do all we can to see to your sister's needs, Miss Elphaba." She had explained when Elphaba once again bought the subject up. "It will benefit you too to have time to focus on the development of your special talent and respective individual studies." In sympathy toward Elphaba's concern however, she did permit that she could feel quite welcome to visit her sister whenever she requested or required Elphaba's presence. Elphaba decided that she had done her best to resolve the matter. Madame seemed adamant, Nessa seemed content and that would do. Elphaba was in too good a mood to argue after what had unfolded while having tea with the headmistress. The downside that still remained of course, was sharing a room with that sickly Upland girl. Elphaba turned the tarnished, bronze key in the door and stepped inside. She prayed silently that Galinda would be off somewhere better. She was quite relieved to see that the prayer was apparently answered. There was no sign of her unlikely roomie at all in fact-no possessions, no sign of the better bed of the two having been claimed. At first this surprised Elphaba, until she thought to herself that first days anywhere for popular people were probably like being the first to the food market-you got to pick the best candidates for friendship like you got to pick the ripest tomatoes for a stew…but then Galinda had already pretty much bought up the whole stall. Maybe she was just off making a fuss about the room allocation issue itself. Elphaba didn't dwell on this for too long, for she didn't really care what Galinda and her fan club were up to. Her head was spinning with giddy excitement over much more interesting matters which had been discussed with Madame Morrible. She placed her case on the simple wooden desk and sat back on the nearest bed of the two. Having a south facing room located at the very top of the university's south wing provided a breathtaking view. It was like nothing Elphaba had ever seen. Far in the distance, she could have sworn the sky was almost taking on a green pigment. Indeed, far in the distance, was the grandeur of Emerald City and the Wonderful Wizard himself. Far in the distance, and unbeknownst to them, they awaited her.

Elphaba pondered on the recent encounter. In her cluttered little office, full of trinkets and all kinds of obscure paraphernalia, Madame Morrible had poured Elphaba peppermint tea and spoken emphatically of her desire to begin regular seminars right away, in order that she could see Elphaba's true potential. Elphaba had never considered that this strange quirk she had tried to suppress, these out-of-body displays of emotion could have been a talent, even a power.

"Miss Elphaba," Madame Morrible had begun, in a tone displaying both intense delight and considerable seriousness. "So many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear. My dear, I shall write to the Wizard and once and tell him of you in advance."

"_The_ Wizard?" Elphaba had practically choked on the sweet tea that she had just sipped. Madame Morrible only smiled at the girl's predictable astonishment and smiled.

"My dear, with a talent like yours, if one works hard…why, there may well be simply no limitations on ones future." Elphaba still couldn't get over it. _The_ Wizard of Oz was going to hear about _her, _Elphaba Thropp. The beautifully tragic nuisance was of interest to the Wizard himself?- the great and powerful Oz who did everything for its citizens-the most wonderful man in the Land who people, Elphaba included, only _dreamed_ of catching a glimpse of? Elphaba might _meet_ him! All of a sudden Elphaba had a vision, almost a prophecy and thus a new purpose for herself and her time at Shiz University. It didn't matter if she didn't make a single friend. It didn't matter if not one of them understood her now, because once day her hard work would pay off. She would meet the Wizard and she would too do good unto Oz. Why, she could even merit working hand in hand with the glorious Oz one day! He would see past her looks, he would see her for who she truly was, he would nurture her superiorities and in turn, under his powerful acclamation, all of Oz would accept her, even love her. Her father and her sister would be proud of her. Someday, there would be celebration throughout the Land of Oz, all to do with her. She swore it to herself there and then. For the first time in a long while, perhaps even ever, Elphaba Thropp found inspiration in the idea of being different.

A noise of a door slamming way down the corridor alerted Elphaba out of her train of thought. She realised that she ought to unpack before her roommate arrived in order to prevent the embarrassment of doing it while she did. She had spotted Galinda's luggage earlier-pristine, white leather casing with a monogrammed G in swirly, gold, lettering…who else would have bothered? What was more; there were at least five of them, in various shapes and sizes. Elphaba's few, old possessions in her damaged, simple suitcase would be a laughing stock which she decided with little difficulty that she'd rather avoid. Her plan to get ahead of the game was at once squandered, however, as the doorknob shook violently and in came a somewhat flustered Galinda. She was followed by two other girls, who struggled with the white cases which looked just as Elphaba had remembered them to. Not one of the girls seemed to register Elphaba's presence. She probably could have unpacked completely un-noticed, but instead she took a notebook out of her satchel and sat at the desk where an inkwell and two feather pens were neatly placed. She decided she should write to her father to explain about the room mix-up before he received two separate bills for two separate rooms and assumed that Elphaba was neglecting her duty to her sister.

'_My Dear Father,_

_There has been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. I do not want you to worry, of course I will care for Nessa, but it has become apparent that it is not possible for us to share a room. The headmistress insists on being involved in Nessarose's care and that she shares her compartment, for your own peace of mind. She is a kind woman and she has permitted me to visit Nessa as and when it is necessary or of her preference. I have been placed with another girl, Galinda Upland who is…'_

Elphaba stopped for a minute to listen to the conversation Galinda and her friends were having. Her father didn't care for gossip so she hoped to overhear something suitable about her roommate that she could scribble in just to make things quicker and easier. No doubt it wouldn't take Galinda long to come out with something impressive about herself in front of these two new recruits…?

"I just can't believe this!" Oh sweet Oz, she was _still_ on about the room. Galinda's voice was of an even higher pitch than usual in her outrage and it irritated Elphaba like crazy. She wondered if it was indeed possible to speak any higher and if it was, whether even Dogs would understand what was being said. "To give _my_ suite to that ridiculous Prinella girl."

"Oh Galinda but your parents will hear and they will be outraged!" one of her friends assured. "They will complain and Madame will _have_ to give it back to you."

"You're right!" Galinda agreed. She had got herself so tense that she appeared close to tears. "I shall write to them right away."

"Oh Galinda, will you be alright?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." Galinda said, forcing a smile. "You have both been most _helpfulacious_. I have been rude to _keeperate_ you for so long." Elphaba rolled her eyes at the painfully obvious and desperate attempt Galinda was making to show off her use of language, which mimicked that of Madame Morrible. It was as if she'd suddenly remembered to try to incorporate it into her speech. Apparently it genuinely rubbed off onto some of the longer-established Shiz students. Elphaba had been told so in Madame's office by a prefect, but it certainly didn't engrain itself on those who were destined to fit in or be scholars after just a few hours at Shiz.

"Oh goodness, no, you were quite correct and _welcomated to_." One of Galinda's friends assured, joining in, as if this was their own trendy slang which united them somehow.

"I'll see you at supper Galinda. Come and get me if you need me."

"And me!"

Elphaba wondered what it must be like to have two people, each battling to do more for you than the other. She wondered even more what it must be like to want to be at someone like the high-maintenance Galinda's beck and call. She supposed there would have to be something glorious that you got in return to motivate you. However, she was most familiar with the feeling of longing to be the favourite-maybe that was it. After more extended niceties and conversing, Galinda's two faithful sidekicks left…and for the first time, the two unlikely roomies were alone together. Elphaba looked awkwardly around the room while Galinda began to unpack. Elphaba was intrigued to see what her roommate could possibly have bought with her in so many trunks and cases. Galinda, still looking unimpressed after her day of misfortune carefully opened the first case and Elphaba couldn't help but look on in amazement as at least ten pairs of almost identical shoes were revealed. The only thing that set them apart in fact, to Elphaba at least, was the colour of each pair! When Galinda opened the second case and revealed ten more, Elphaba looked at her feet, where, as expected, she saw her only pair of simple, brown walking boots and she couldn't contain her laughter. Maybe it was nervous laughter, after all, she had no idea what to talk about with this girl and she'd had enough uncomfortable silences for one day. Perhaps it was just the realisation of how different the two of them clearly were. Whatever it was, Galinda thought she knew.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Galinda snapped. "People not getting what's rightfully theirs." Elphaba looked again at the heap of shoes and struggled not to laugh even more. What an unfathomably spoilt and ghastly thing she was. "I am entitled to that room…oh, you wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I wouldn't." Elphaba shook her head.

"This is all _your_ fault too, I hope you know that. If you had sorted out your room assignment before coming here nothing could have possibly gone wrong."

"You mean, like you did?" Elphaba grinned.

"What's more, to have interrupted me while I was speaking to Madame Morrible about a serious matter such as my education? I have never known such rudeness in my whole life."

"You? _You_ wouldn't know rudeness if it hit you like a ton of bricks!" Galinda's pulse began to rush a little too quickly and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Well you wouldn't know _dress-sense_ if it hit you like a ton of bricks!"

"Ooh, _ouch_!" Elphaba said sarcastically, laughing all the more. "Miss Galinda you appear to be most confused about who you are trying to insult."

"Well quite. I shall have to write to dearest Momsie and Popsicle and inform them that my new roomie is most unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe! I can't say I've ever spoken with anyone capable of photosynthesis before!"

"Oh and a _green _reference now? About as original as if I were to call you a centipede."

Elphaba scooped up a handful of the ridiculous pile of multi-coloured shoes and let them cascade back down onto the bed. Galinda looked on in fury at Elphaba having touched her precious collection. Her voiced lowered in anger.

"You want to make fun of my shoes? Fine go ahead, but be prepared for me to make fun of your lacking them." Elphaba raised her eyebrows. Could this obnoxious creature be any dumber? Did she not realise that if dress sense was an unsuccessful blow, shoes were most likely to be too? "Or maybe…" she continued, "Maybe we should talk to your sister about that, about her new shoes. Let's talk to the daughter that's clearly the only one your father cares about." Galinda was shocking herself with her cruelty but she had had a hard day and Elphaba had pushed her. Galinda felt a little uneasy as Elphaba went silent and glared at her. She suddenly remembered the event from earlier and what had happened when Elphaba got too angry.

"You don't know anything about my father or my family." Elphaba growled with a look of utter detestation.

"Nor you and nor do I wish to."

"Likewise." Elphaba hissed, folding her arms more tightly. Galinda took a deep breath and thought carefully about her next words. There were a million truths that she could quite easily have told Elphaba at that moment, but priding herself on being a good young lady, she decided it was time to respond as her parents would have wanted her to. She would rise above this nonsense.

"Miss Elphaba…you certainly do not seem to bring out the good in me, nor I in you…" 'If there should be _any_ in you' Galinda managed to think and not say. "As a typically good human being, I suggest that we refrain from speaking to each other unless entirely necessary."

"Well, we agree on something." Elphaba concurred. The feeling of loathing that had swept over each of them had come on so fast that it was quite exhilarating. Neither of them saw it going away any time soon. Every tiny, irritating trait about the other made their blood curdle and their flesh begin to crawl. Both of the girls recognised that it was best to stop this quarrel there and then.

"Indeed we do. Let us be glad."

"Let us be grateful." Elphaba agreed. There was a pause as the two girls turned to separate activities, but it wasn't long until Galinda spoke again.

"Now, if you don't mind, I shall take this bed." Galinda said, in a calmer tone. "It is nearer the window and the sunlight agrees with my hair."

Elphaba marvelled at the idea of this request apparently being 'entirely necessary', but not wanting to waste anymore breath, she threw her satchel to the other bed and went back to her letter. She filled in the gap in her writing from earlier with the attribute that she had decided best summed her roommate up.

'_I have been placed with another girl, Galinda Upland who is…_blonde._' _


End file.
